Fracción de segundo
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: ALERTA SPOILER! "Cada segundo cuenta". Inspirado en la explosión de la promo de la 5ª temporada. UNA ESCENA.


**Nota de autor: Esto lo escribí como petición de Anotherhumanbeing. Fue el más difícil y mayor reto que me han puesto. Como a ella, espero que a vosotros os guste también :) Y otra cosa, sabed que escribí esto antes de la emisión del 'sneak peek' de la escena o del episodio. O sea, que esta corta historia está basada exclusivamente en 1 segundo de la promo.**

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Basta con un segundo. Todo ocurre tan deprisa. Maddox acaba de rodillas en el suelo y el detective Esposito cae de cuatro patas. Los ojos de éste se entornan, enfocándose, y de repente se abren al máximo.

—¡Bomba! —Esposito grita.

Beckett se queda helada, clavada en el suelo, durante una fracción de segundo. Esposito lucha por levantarse, impulsándose con los brazos mientras las suelas de sus zapatos resbalan sobre la polvorienta superficie del suelo desnudo.

—¡Kate!

Castle la agarra del brazo por detrás, tira de su muñeca, pero ella se resiste. ¡Los archivos policiales!, piensa. Maddox tiene los documentos y ella los necesita, pero…

Esposito sale corriendo, cruzando el corto pasillo. Castle tira más fuerte y ella se gira y sale disparada, siguiéndole, pisándole los talones, apresurándose a cruzar por el primer arco frente a ellos. Esposito desaparece hacia la derecha, rodeando el marco de la puerta y, en cuanto Castle atraviesa el umbral, da un paso a la izquierda y presiona su espalda contra la pared.

Es demasiado tarde. Kate oye la bomba detonarse, siente la explosión golpearle la espalda, propulsándola hacia delante y haciéndola perder el equilibrio, la fuerza empujándola, haciéndola tropezar y casi levantándola del suelo. Se va a caer, va a chocar contra la pared del pasillo, pero una mano fuerte la agarra por el codo. Castle la gira y tira de ella hacia sí, haciendo colisionar sus cuerpos, sus brazos rodeándola de forma protectora. La mano derecha del escritor vuela a la parte posterior de la cabeza de la detective, atrayendo y presionando su rostro contra su hombro izquierdo. Ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Castle, aferrándose a su chaqueta de cuero y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El mismo segundo en que ella está fuera del paso y segura entre los brazos de Castle, el explosivo fuego estalla, pasándoles por el lado. El escritor esconde su cara en el cabello de Kate, alejándose del calor. Sus cuerpos se sacuden cuando la pared tras Castle se estremece por la violenta explosión.

Chispas de fuego pasan a gran velocidad por su lado. El calor abrasador les quema la piel a través de la ropa. El ruido ensordecedor les estalla en los tímpanos, la fuerza de la bomba sacudiendo dolorosamente sus cuerpos, por dentro y por fuera. Beckett hunde más su cara en el hueco del hombro de Castle mientras éste la abraza más firmemente. Ella alza su mano izquierda a la parte posterior de la cabeza del escritor, sus dedos deslizándose por su pelo, una manera inútil de intentar protegerlo. Pedazos de cartón yeso y cables de plástico vuelan a su alrededor, trozos de cristal roto golpean el cuerpo de Kate.

Y entonces… se acaba. Sin embargo ellos dos no se mueven, no al principio. Sus oídos se llenan de un ruidoso zumbido y de los fuertes y acelerados latidos de sus corazones; la potente explosión dejándolos temporalmente sordos.

Ella es la primera en apartarse. Sus dedos se abren despacio, soltando lentamente el cuero de la chaqueta de Castle, y levanta la cabeza. Beckett le siente moverse a él también. Su abrazo se afloja, permitiéndola a ella enderezarse. Beckett, cautelosamente, parpadea y luego abre los ojos. El lugar está lleno de polvo, y cuando toma una respiración, inhala partículas que le queman la garganta y la hacen toser.

—¿Estáis bien chicos? —la voz tensa y sofocada de Esposito suena entrecortada.

Kate vuelve la cabeza hacia la izquierda y le ve doblado hacia delante, tosiendo, con una mano apoyada a la pared.

—Sí —contesta ella, su propia voz seca y ahogada.

El detective se levanta, se cubre la boca para respirar profundamente, y arrastra los pies, volviendo a entrar en la otra habitación, dejando a Castle y Beckett solos.

Los brazos del escritor están todavía alrededor de la espalda de Kate, manteniendo sus cuerpos juntos, presionados el uno al otro. Ella vuelve su cabeza hacia Castle y sus miradas se encuentran; los asustados ojos azules de él se clavan en los de ella. Sus rostros están apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. Sus pechos se rozan al subir y bajar con cada respiración que toman.

Y entonces Kate lo ve, en los ojos de Rick, en la manera en que la está mirando. Su amor por ella. Kate lo ve todo en él. No hay nada que le importe más que Castle. Sabe que ahora tiene algo por lo que vale la pena luchar. Él.

* * *

**No tengo más palabras, pero espero que vosotros/as sí... Gracias.**


End file.
